1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to painting and coating apparatus of the type used to paint vehicles, and in particular to such apparatus having a pressure gauge assembly for detecting problems in both a feed pump and a spray applicator.
2. Description of Prior Developments
Automotive vehicles are typically covered with several different coating layers prior to being painted. One such coating is applied as a fine powder spray which is subsequently baked to form a strong substrate which resists chipping. The powder is applied under air pressure with a spinning applicator known as a "bell".
As a series of unpainted vehicle bodies passes through an enclosed room, electrically charged powder particles are discharged from a group of such bells in a mist or cloud. After a period of time, the powder tends to accumulate in the feed lines and on the exterior of the applicators or bells and eventually clogs the system. This can cause a significant problem when a high volume vehicle assembly or paint line has to be shut down while a feed line and/or an applicator bell is replaced or cleaned.
What is needed is an early warning that a feed line or applicator is becoming clogged before its performance becomes unacceptable.